


地铁play

by Enry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enry/pseuds/Enry
Summary: (伪)地铁play
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 33





	地铁play

**Author's Note:**

> (伪)地铁play

有人在摸他。

那个人手法纯熟，先是指尖不经意的试探，然后是如爱人间玩闹般的搔挠，最后才大胆的把整个手掌覆在腿侧。

白宇都感觉自己倒霉透了。他好不容易安排出一天私人时间，打发掉粘人的助理，帽子墨镜口罩全副武装挤上了地铁，偏偏遇到这种事。是被私生饭认出来了，还是巧合？白宇不敢回头，只觉得哭笑不得，什么时候他竟然成了会被男人盯上的对象了。

但车厢里人太多，连站稳都已经很吃力，最后白宇也只能把身子偏向另一侧，尽可能逃离那个令人不快的触感，但他知道对方若有心，肯定不会善罢甘休，倒是旁边的高挑美女似乎误会了贴过来的白宇，一脸嫌恶地翻了个白眼。

地铁刚好进站，下去的人没几个，反倒是又挤进来不少人，推搡间把白宇挤到车厢的角落，他面对着墙正松一口气，突然一只大手穿过腰腹，用力一拉，他就被圈进一个怀抱，后背撞到谁的胸口。那人和白宇差不多高，但不同于白宇的纤细单薄，隔着衣服都能感受到那个人隐藏在布料下的结实肌肉。

“你逃不掉的。”

那人把下巴抵在白宇的肩膀，嘴唇几乎是贴着他的耳廓张合出声，呼出的热气肆无忌惮倾撒下来。明明是如水般温柔的音色，白宇却浑身战栗，连膝盖都发软，身后的人倒是很好的托住了他的身体，抚摸在大腿之间的手诉说不言而喻的欲望。

白宇今天只穿了一条宽松的休闲裤，被扯下来也是轻而易举的事情，但他真没有想到这个变态会这么大胆，公众场合猥亵男人做到这种程度，白宇不能跟个女人似的大喊大叫，甚至无法挣扎，他可不想明天因为在地铁上被人强奸了而上头条热搜。

温热的手掌对着露出的半截屁股毫不留情地搓揉，白宇被夹在墙壁和人之间动弹不得，只能咬着牙忍受羞辱，尽可能缩起身子不被其他人发现。明明是在公共场合被猥亵的羞耻，乳头却兴奋得挺立，把T恤撑起两个尖，那人就轻车熟路地探进衣服下摆，指尖来回拨弄着乳粒。

“你不反抗？很期待吗。”

耳尖传来湿润的触感，从耳后到耳垂都被镀上一层水光，那人又吻上裸露的后颈吸吮。肯定要留下印子了，白宇从喉咙里挤出一声不满的呜咽，对方却认为是舒服的喟叹，极小声地笑了，手顺着臀缝滑进去，指腹抵上隐蔽的穴口，意外的摸到一手湿润，还有些肿胀的热。

“你已经被人操过了？”

白宇涨红了一张脸，微不可闻地点头。

身后人没什么反应，手指在肛口一圈的软肉上轻揉，那里正饥渴地张合着，像要把那作恶的手指都吸进来，泡在里面的骚水里。

“昨晚？还是早上？”

白宇咬牙不肯开口，那人又耐着性子问过一遍，得到的仍只有压抑的低吟，便并紧两指直直捣进肉穴里。白宇身子向前一扑，脸颊撞到冰凉的铁皮墙上。

“……都有。”

对方好像很满意这个回答，毕竟他能感受得到，里面都被操肿了，软，滑，但不松，紧紧咬着他的手指，肠肉一定是被彻夜调教过了，欢快接纳了所有异物，随意抠挖几下就是一泡水，顺着指缝流出来在裤子上晕开一片水痕。而白宇被挤在狭小的空间，挣不脱逃不开，就只能晃着细腰，把屁股翘得更高，挺着胸把自己往人手里送。

每逢进站就有人群流动，白宇几乎是半蹲着，一米八几的个子被那人护得严严实实，只是偶尔会有人看向角落，嘟囔车上哪里来的水声。

“是谁操的你，你男朋友吗？”

那人恶劣地顶胯，隔着裤子都能感受到蛰伏的玩意儿有多粗壮，用模仿性交的方式撞击他的屁股，最后白宇终于屈服于色情的玩弄，声音微弱却能让身后人清楚的听到：“是老公……”

身后的人突然身体一僵抽离了动作，白宇正奇怪着，下意识的转过头去，却被人抓住手腕，刚好在车门打开时把他拉出去，不顾一阵哎哎的抱怨中将人推进厕所的隔间，反手扣锁。

眼前人当然不是什么猥琐大叔，恰恰相反，眉目清秀，文雅端庄，一副刀削斧凿好皮囊，只是目光幽深，耳尖泛红，带了几分埋怨看着白宇。

“……你不该这么说的，小白。”

白宇的确是个好演员，上一刻他还是楚楚可怜的受害者模样，此时就已经换上了狡黠的笑，吊儿郎当地靠在那人身上，狐狸偷了腥一般的得逞，勾美人儿下巴：“龙哥，我信任你才这么演的，这次怎么没接住啊？”

他们本就是演员，戏里戏外都靠演，连小情侣间不可明说的情趣都是演出来的，不消停的白羊座总想追求点与众不同的刺激，另一位白羊座附议，于是才有了这场自编自导的戏。不过朱一龙骨子里还没开放到能野战的程度，何况是在众目睽睽之下冒着自己珍藏的宝贝会被他人窥探的风险，他只是想逗逗好玩闹的恋人。可刚刚白宇轻飘飘的一句实在是太有冲击力，好像他总能卸下朱一龙的性格包袱，扒出腐烂的、肮脏的、露骨的欲望。

提议者还没从戏里走出来，他裤子都没有拉好，整个身子都压上来张嘴索吻，两根硬物隔着粗糙的裤子摩擦，朱一龙还能考虑到这里是公共厕所，但一刻都不想放过这个四处点火的小孩儿了，只好先吻上他的唇，让他接下来的呻吟无处可逃地咽进肚子，再把马桶盖盖上，拍着小孩儿的屁股让他坐上去——尽管很脏，但他们接下来要做的事会更脏。

白宇自觉把裤子扒下来，光着屁股挨上冰凉的马桶盖时还缩了缩肩膀，但很快就把注意力转移到舌尖。朱一龙不喜欢他总舔嘴唇的坏毛病，把两片形状姣好的唇瓣舔得又红又软，泛着一层水光，只叫人想亲上去啃咬两片肉唇，叼着他的舌头吮吸，要侵略口腔的每一处粘膜，咂出其中腻死人的甜。

朱一龙提起两只纤细的脚腕架在腰两侧，后面的风景一览无余，那里像烂熟的果子，蜜汁淌了一地。难得的休假，他们纵欲了一整晚，睡觉时朱一龙用自己的肉棒堵住小孩儿体内的精液，醒来就在人身体里晨勃了，干脆趁机又做了一回。做的时候白宇哭得可怜巴巴，哑着嗓子说吃不下了要坏了，做完却忘了疼，趴在朱一龙的胸口说哥哥我们玩点不一样的吧。

根本不需要太多的扩张，朱一龙长驱直入，轻车熟路顶着前列腺捅，没两下把小孩又干哭了，他身体太敏感了，尤其是肠肉还肿着，每一次摩擦都是痛与快感的双重刺激，朱一龙怕他叫太大声引人注意就用手堵住白宇的嘴，白宇也没客气，咽不下的口水涂了人满手，在虎口留下一圈齿痕。

最后白宇是被朱一龙背出来的，早晨才清理过现在又被灌进了新的精液，大腿根发颤站都站不直，本来想撒娇讨个公主抱，可惜他的哥哥脸皮太薄了，说什么也不好意思在公共场合这么做，朱一龙托着他屁股，出来时探头探脑，庆幸现在厕所没人。白宇趴在背上，宽大的卫衣帽子遮住脸，不一会就打起哈欠，摇头晃脑地睡着了。


End file.
